Cosplay
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Grecia decide hacerle una visita a su asiática favorita...y esto termino en una cesión de fotos. Fail Summary, Nyo!Giripan yuri


Holiwi, yo aquí ya por mi tercer fic del día, esta vez un Giripan...pero con las versiones nyo *o* es que, osea tipo como que no hay un fic yuri Giripan, osea como que horrible...perdón me comporte como Polonio por 5 segundos, en fin, aquí una de mis locuras en una noche de imsonio y de acordarme de una amiga...no pregunten que tiene que ver XD

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia, Nyotalia y lo que termine en Talia es de Hidekaz

**Anime: **Hetalia

**Pareja: **Nyo!Giripan

**Advertencias: **yuri, posibles OOC, locuras mías, trajes de maid, fetiches raros que tengo, en fin, mis escritos. Disfruten.

* * *

**Cosplay**

Era una tarde tranquila de verano, no había mucho calor y el viento soplaba suavemente removiendo las hojas de los árboles.

Grecia, al no tener nada que hacer, decidió visitar a su asiática favorita.

Se encontró con el frontis de la casa, toco el timbre, esperando que la dueña de la casa le recibiese, vio la puerta abrirse, por la cual se asomaba Japón…con un lindo traje de maid.

-Buenas tardes Grecia-San-Saludo con una ligera sonrisa a la nación helénica, que en ese momento se desangraba lentamente-¡Ah! ¿S-se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh? Ah, si…hola Japón-Sonrió levemente, poniendo su mano derecha en su nariz, intentando sin muchas ganas detener la hemorragia que tenía "Demasiado linda"-A todo esto…¿Por qué…estas vestida así?

Con un dedo de su mano desocupada apunto a la muchacha frente a ella, que bajo su mirada y recordó que llevaba puesto el vestido de maid, instintivamente se abrazó a si misma completamente sonrojada.

-G-gomen es que… ¿Por qué mejor no entramos?-La más alta asintió.

Se dirigieron a la sala de estar, la nipona le entrego un pañuelo a Helena para que se limpiara la sangre de la cara y sirvió té, acompañado de unos pasteles.

-No me…respondiste-Le recordó la griega mientras tomaba un poco de té, sin despegar la vista de la otra chica que se removió incomoda.

-Bue-bueno, vera, la próxima semana abra un evento de cosplay y ahora estaba viendo los últimos detalles-Dijo, para luego comer un dulce.

-Oh…

-Y usted ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Hum, no tenía…nada que hacer…y quería verte-Respondió con tranquilidad.

-Hu-Desvió la mirada hacia su té avergonzada.

-Mm, de casualidad…-Akemi levanto la vista hacia su visita, la que se sonrojo levemente-. No tendrás de casualidad uno para mi…

Akemi se paró de golpe, sorprendiendo a Helena, la asiática se dirigió hacia un armario rápidamente, agachándose para revisarlo. La otra nación la miro curiosa, se levantó para acercarse, hasta quedar a su lado, agachándose para mirar que hacía.

-Estaba esperando que viniera para que se probara el traje y…-Se quedó estática al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, lentamente volteo su rostro, completamente sonrojado, encontrándose con el de Grecia, la que le sonreía levemente, divertida por la situación, Japón desvió la mirada, y del armario saco un paquete que le entrego a su amiga-A-aquí esta…

-Gracias-Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios, dejándola descolocada, mientras iba a cambiarse.

Una vez cambiada;

-¿Qué tal…me queda?-Le pregunto con su voz tranquila como siempre.

Akemi la miro, el traje le quedaba perfecto, había valido la pena tomarle las medidas a escondidas, mientras la nación helénica dormía plácidamente, y de dios-sabrá-donde, saco una cámara, que la sostuvo con las manos temblando, el rostro con un leve sonrojo y un extraño brillo en los ojos, "¡Necesito una foto!" aprovecho que Grecia se hallaba distraída girando sobre sí misma, viendo como le quedaba el vestido "¡ Si, más para mi colección!" sintió como la sangre le escurría por la nariz.

-¡Excelente!-Comento guardando la cámara, y juntando las palmas de sus manos, al ver que la otra joven la miraba atentamente.

-Aunque, me queda un poco apretado de aquí-Dijo señalando su pecho.

-De repente…me siento un poco incomoda-Murmuro con voz queda, al ver la diferencia de tamaño entre ella y Grecia, la última con un notable frente, y ella…bueno no tan dotada, palpo su pecho, con una pequeña aura oscura a su alrededor.

-¿Pasa algo?-Cuestiono la oji-verde al ver la expresión de su amiga.

-N-no nada-Negó incomoda.

Así pasó rápidamente la tarde, hicieron un sesión de fotos y comieron unos bocadillos y conversaron.

-Perfecto-Murmuro revisando las fotos en su cámara, sonriendo satisfecha ante los resultados-Gracias por ayudarme Helena-San, sin su ayuda no lo hubiera hecho tan bien y…-Dejo de hablar, al sentir como era abrazada por la espalda por la otra mujer, que apreso sus brazos, y apoyo su cabeza en su cuello, se sonrojo ante el contacto.

-Me preguntaba… ¿Qué tal si…ocupamos los trajes para…"otras cosas"?-Sugirió lascivamente, haciendo que Japón estuviera más roja que los tomates de España.

-Eh…b-bueno, no, digo-No sabía cómo responder-. Hum, es-está bien…

Se dio vuelta, estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban, antes que nada, poso un dedo en los labios de Helena, la que la miro confundida.

-Con la condición de que no le pase nada a los trajes-La miro seriamente con la voz firme, no bromeaba.

Grecia simplemente sonrió, apegándola más contra sí, haciendo que sus pechos chocaran, otra vez Akemi se sintió incomoda.

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?-Helena la miro desconcertada.

-No…nada-Sacudió su cabeza correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Es divertido…hacer cosplay-Comento juntando sus frentes.

* * *

Denme un review onegai!


End file.
